We the Pokemon
by Skeletonthatdrinkrootbeer
Summary: Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

**Prologue **

**Somewhere close to Goldfichstadt, the Griffon cloud city with over 150,000 residents…Night time…**

It is a beautiful night with the residents of Goldfichstadt doing their own activities ranging from socializing with fellow Griffons and sometime, the Pegasi to maintaining the cloud structures. Indeed, Goldfichstadt is one of few Griffon cities in Balisttrica continent that are completely made of natural and artificial clouds. It is important for the maintenance workers to ensure that the clouds are not falling apart. Should they be required to repair the clouds, they would use their natural ability, shared with the Pegasi, to fix them. This is what these three Griffon workers doing, repairing the clouds at the very edge of the cloud city with the light provided by lumiocloud, a small artificial cloud that emit the light.

"How are you doing over there, Erik?" One of the Griffon workers asked as he pat the surface of the loud with his talons.

"I'm almost done. Only need few more minutes, Gerald." A Griffon called Erik answered, causing Gerald to nod before asking the third worker.

"How about you, Jorg?"

"I…I'm already done…" Jorg answered with nervous tone that could be detected by Gerald and Erik. Gerald frowned as he wondered what make Jorg nervous. Before he could inquired, Jorg quickly said, "Could…you two work q-quickly? I-I don't want to be here l-longer than necessary."

Gerald and Erik both halt their work and look at each other as it's unusual for Jorg to be nervous as he is normally boisterous.

"Okay…Mind telling us why?" Erik asked.

Jorg merely pointed his talons downward, where the forest located with the mountains being over twenty miles away from the cloud city. This made Erik to snorted and said, "Seriously? You can't be seriously worried about those animals. They can't fly-"

"Some of them can." Jorg blurted out.

"Okay then…Some of them can, but they still won't be able to reach to us-"To his annoyance, Erik get interrupted again by Jorg.

"What if they can? I heard-" Erik decided to interrupt him as he thought Jorg was being ridiculous.

"Heard what? That they can shoot lightning? Breathe fire? Control the sun and moon?" Erik then scoffed before continuing, "Look, Jorg…In case you forget, our king has ordered increased security and even passed a draft...It's a shame that we're too old to serve." This is true as King Skarp did indeed order for increased military as the thing has gotten intense and sour between them along with other native races and the invasive race of ridiculously over hundred species. This is unheard for the Griffons and other races as to them, the intelligence race has two to thirty. The Griffon race itself has three: the general Griffon, the Gryddon (A Griffon that still has feline hind legs but with 4 talons, 2 in front and 2 in back), and rising Hippogriff (A Griffon with Equine hind legs).

Gerald shook his gray feathered head at the part about the draft. He and other two workers are over fifty years old. The military draft required the Griffon males to be seventeen to thirty-five. To further boost the number, the king also passed a law to allowed the females, provided that they are eighteen to thirty-five years old, to volunteer. Because of these two, majority of jobs have been taken over by the younger ones and the unemployed older ones.

The Griffon wasn't the only race with increased military as their allies: the Minosaurs, the Dragons, and the Ponies. Yes, even the supposedly one of the most peaceful races has been busy after the Pony citizens cried outrage over the death of Countess Buttercup who was very popular among the Pony citizens and was known for her sharp mind and ability to get along with anyONE, regardless of what race. Not to mention that around eighty Ponies died when the diverse monsters attacked two Griffon towns and one Pony town, all located close to the monster habitats. Princess Twilight has no choice but to comply with the council's 'request' at urge of some Dragon named Spike. Additionally, the allies of Griffons' allies armed themselves such as the Horses and the Crystal Ponies (allies of the Ponies).

At this, Gerald added his part, "I don't see what causing your feathers to stick up, there are couple guards close to the edge, you know." To prove his point, Gerald pointed his talons upward at a group of five city guards, all wearing dark gray armor while holding crossbows, who are standing on one of the buildings. Two of the guards gave casual wave at Gerald before resuming their position.

"I-I...I know. It's just that...My sons..." Jorg went silent, causing Erik to say, "Oh...That's right, two of your sons are in military."

Gerald sighed and said, "Look, Jorg. I know you're worried about your sons and the chance of getting invaded by those things, but we're Griffons. We have sharp eyes. They won't be able to snea-"

"GAH!"

"AH!"

"URK!"

_THUD!_

Three bodies landed on the solid cloud, causing all three workers to look up. Their eyes widened with shock and fear. One of living guards let out loud voice, "WE'RE BEING ATTA-!"

To horror of the workers, the guard's head slide off the body. The body, spraying blood out, fell off the building. Jorg screamed, "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"

At this part, the number of invaders appeared and immediately launched their attack in form of flesh-cutting wind, blazing hot fire, and fast lightning.

* * *

**Above the floating cloud city that is being attacked...**

A four wing creature with purple body watched as her Air Slash, along with the ranged attacks fired by her comrades, traveling at high speed toward the city that is made of clouds. Few seconds later, the volley of attacks made the impact on the cloudy structures. Some of the structures, to her and her comrades' surprise, crumbled into smaller clouds in manner of crumbling concrete buildings while the other structures stand strong.

"Interesting..." A deep male voice muttered.

A female Crobat turned to see a Staraptor flying right next to her. He muttered some more, "It seems that despite its fragile appearance, the clouds are...resistant...Unnatural."

"Agreed. Shall we engage while they're in panic?" A female Crobat asked. A male Staraptor nodded and responds, "Yes" before raising his voice to address the entire force of various Pokemon species, "Pokemon! Prepare yourself! Let show them what we're made of! Leave none of them alive! FOR POKEMON!"

At this, a Staraptor dived toward the cloud city, covering himself with glowing light blue energy. Some of the Pokemon followed suit in form of Brave Bird while the Talonflame dived in with Flare Blitz. The sight would truly be awe-inspiring for those who are on the cloud, looking up to see the comet-like rain falling toward them. The others like Crobat merely followed while gathering energy for more ranged attacks.

"For the Pokemon." a Crobat muttered. Couple seconds later with the number of screaming Griffons and Pegasi flying out of the buildings, due to Staraptor and others using physical attacks, she let out her Sludge Bomb.

This is just another invasion from the Pokemon race to wipe out another Griffon settlement, just as they've done in the previous invasions.

* * *

**Author:** Few things to know: Pokemon can use more than 4 attacks, take place after MLP season 4, AU Pokemon and AU MLP, and some chapters will be in MLP characters (canon and OC) POV while some chapters will be in Pokemon's POV. Also, the population of Ponies and others is greater.

Balistricca is the name of different continent.

As mentioned before, Ponies and others viewed Pokemon race as invasive, disruptive, uncivilized, and dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence and gore.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 2

**Three days later…At location where ****Goldfichstadt at…Morning…**

Twenty Griffon soldiers, all wearing dark gray armor, stared with horrified expression on their face at the sight of Goldfichstadt or rather, the remaining of Goldfichstadt. A cloud city, once beautiful and vibrant, is now ruined and lifeless. Instead of looking at the sky where a gigantic cloud formed by large numbers of clouds supposed to be at, the Griffons are looking downward at the shattered clouds, all artificial, laying on the trees along with ruined airships. The foundation of natural cloud must has been damaged enough to drop all of these artificial clouds, leaving the natural clouds in shape of broken ring.

The sight is heart-breaking that few Griffons made mournful noises while one lets out angry curse. They have been ordered to scout ahead for the 31st Battalion (1,200 strong) to look out for potential ambush by the monsters that may be lurking in the forest as well as being ordered to find any patrol squad that is based in Goldfichstat.

"Sir…I think…There are…bloods." One of the low ranking Griffon soldiers spoke. The other Griffons narrowed their eyes and sure enough, some of the clouds have bloodstain on them. The Griffon, who bears the rank of Captain, grimly nodded and made an order, "…Form a party of four. We're searching for any survivor." The Griffon captain pointed at three random soldiers and muttered, "You three are with me." Addressing the rest of the squad, "We're using destination 'Party One' to 'Party Five' with 'Party One' being mine. Pick the number."

After getting the party designations sorted, the captain spoke, "I want all of us to be back here, above this tall tree here in one hour. Now go."

"Yes, sir!"

The twenty Griffons split into five parties of four and flew in their own direction to search for any survivor, Griffon or Pegasus.

**43 minutes later…**

The captain closed his eyes, not minding the retching sound of Private Laedmav. They have just found another pile of bloodied and mangled corpses of civilian and military with some hanging under the trees. This is the eleventh nightmarish scene to be found and the fourth pile that is bloodied while the other seven piles shown the sign of being burnt or melt alive.

"Those…monsters…Those…monsters…" Private Gustav snarled, gritting his teeth together in anger. Some of the corpses are showing many obvious signs of being eaten partly by the invaders, meaning that the majority of invaders were carnivores.

Private Galec muttered, "Still no sign of the invader body…Not one…"

It is true as they have yet to find a single body invader. It could means three things. The invaders either eat their own, spend time to clean up their own and carry them away while leaving no sign or proof that the invaders suffer no loss, or the defenders of Goldfichstadt failed to kill a single invader. It has to be the first one or second one.

The captain opened his eyes to look at a lifeless body of Griffon on the ground. Its body is missing both front limbs and a wing along with ripped feathers and furs, exposing the remaining rotten flesh. He hoped that the Griffon died without suffering, but looking at the marks on ground and the position of hind legs, it was unlikely. The captain couldn't imagine the pain and agony of unfortunate Griffon has gone through before succumbing to seemly blissful death. He or she must have scream, pleading for mercy or merciful death. But the invader(s) refused, probably a sadist type. The monster scumbags. The captain turned away from the sight of bodies before issuing the order, catching the attention of three Griffon soldiers.

"We're heading back." With that, the captain spread his wings and jumped through the opening that is big enough to let a Griffon get through. The other Griffons followed the captain, making sure that their grip on crossbow is secured before taking flight.

It took Party One about fifteen minutes to get back to the tall tree, where the other four parties waiting, all without the survivors. Without hesitating, the captain barked out, "Report!" The soldiers began.

"No survivor, sir."

"No sign, sir."

"All dead, sir."

"None, sir."

The soldiers could tell that the captain tightened his talons, thanks to the cracking sound coming from it. Looking at his face, they could see that while his face bear calm expression, his eyes screamed anger and hatred. They all shared the sentiment with the captain. The monsters will pay.

The captain sighed and said, "We're flying back to the ship."

It should take no more than an hour of flight to reach a group of armed airships that are carrying the 31st Battalion. Colonel Donner, a high ranking officer who's in charge of 31st Battalion, will be screaming for blood. With the order issued, the scouting squad began their return flight.

Unknown to them, there was one of monsters who have been spying on them. Seeing that the Griffons flying away, a small green spider-like creature with 6 legs blinked its eyes before crawling away.

**Somewhere inside the mountain…**

In surprisingly well-lit room, a humanoid Pokemon with pinkish pant-like legs known as a Medicham opened her eyes and made soft grunting sound, catching attention of fellow Pokemon. Thanks to her Psychic powers, she has been holding telepathic communication lines with several Psychic-type Pokemon that are out in the forest. An Ursaring, close to Medicham, stood up and inquired, "What is it?" in serious male voice.

"I just received a report from the line connected to Sigilyph." Medicham replied, "It seems that twenty Griffons, presumably a scouting party, have seen our comrades' work few nights ago. They have just left the area."

"The Assembly will want to know this." Ursaring said. He turned to Linoone and ordered, "Alert the Assembly. This is priority."

"I'm on it." A Linoone said before exiting the room. It will take an hour and possibly another hour for the Assembly to hold the meeting.

**Almost two hours later...In different but bigger room...**

"Alright, it seems that we're all present." A bulky Pangoro called out to three feet (0.91 m) tall Excadrill, who nodded, acknowledging that the roll call has been completed. The Assembly consisted of Liepard, Hydreigon, Haxorus, Nidoqueen, Sawk, Vigoroth, Slowking, Graveler, and off course, himself as the leader. Additionally, there are Pangoro and few other Pokemon that served as the 'staff'. The Assembly of Forest Rock Mountain has existed ever since the idea of having the Assembly thought by a Gothitelle, who was formerly owned by some dead human who used to work in place called the 'government', has been distributed to every single Pokemon habitat via the Psychic- or Flying-type Pokemon. The government where the humans used thing called 'politic' to run the human habitats and the Pokemon is going to use it. After twenty Origin years of being the leader of Assembly, an Excadrill is still unsure about the politic and viewed it as a headache. How do the humans managed the politic?

The idea is to have a habitat to be governed by a small number of Pokemon with one being the leader. It is one of the oldest contributions that have help the Pokemon to manage itself with the motto 'We the Pokemon' being the first. In order to be qualified for the Assembly, the Pokemon must be smart, wise, strong, good with words, or the combination. An Excadrill could still remember the confused expression of the Pokemon when they heard the words, 'smart' and 'wise'. It took a while for the 'general census' to determined who get to be in the Assembly with the best of their judgement.

After looking around the room and seeing the questioning looks from the members, an Excadrill decided to start.

"Pokemon...I'm sure all of you have been summoned to be here as soon as possible. So I'm going to get straight to point." An Excadrill spoke loud enough for entire room to hear, "I'm sure you all remember the invasion of...cloud city led by a Staraptor two nights ago?"

After getting nod from every single member, an Excadrill continued, "The Griffon scouts have seen the state of it."

The Assembly members began to murmured. After couple seconds, an Excadrill clapped his metallic claws together to get their attention, causing the room to be quiet. Satisfied with the attention, an Excadrill resumed, "We are going to discuss what we are going to do about this."

"For potential retaliation from them?" a Slowking questioned in soft male voice. An Excadrill nodded, causing a female Hydreigon scoffed and said, "A retaliation? They still don't know where we're at! They probably think that our habitat is outside, the forest."

"We should still come up with the plan," a Sawk spoke, "as just in case. This way, we will know how to respond."

An Excadrill nodded and said, "Exactly...Now, how should we deal with this?"

The Assembly began to discuss, which took three hours and half before the Assembly come to agreement on their course of action. The Assembly decided to end the meeting with each of them along with the staffs exiting the meeting room. Before an Excadrill could exit, he heard his name being called.

"Dweller."

An Excadrill now referred as Dweller turned to see that it was a Pangoro who called his name.

"Yes?" Dweller answered, staring at a Pangoro who opened his mouth.

"Nothing...It's just that...You know, about what you Assembly just agreed?"

"Ah, yes...Why? Do you not agreed?" Dweller asked.

"I agreed with it and thought it is a good idea, but...the part where the Griffon find us. Will that plan actually work?"

"...I believe so. It has to. The future of this habitat depends on it." Dweller, after being silent for brief moment, answered. This seems to satisfied a Pangoro.

"Thank you for answering, Dweller."

"You're welcome, Strongarm."

"I'm going to catch up with Carryway to make sure that we have record everything..." Strongarm is referring to him and Carryway memorizing the every single word spoken during the meeting as the Pokemon itself does not have writing. Instead, the Pokemon depends on memorizing. To general Pokemon's knowledge, it is well known that the Psychic- and some of the Dark-types to have amazing and accurate memory.

Strongarm decided to end this brief conversation and muttered, "For the Pokemon."

"Very well. For the Pokemon." Dweller muttered. Strongarm nodded and exited the room, leaving Dweller alone. He stood there for a while before sighing and exit the room. He has to pick up his son up from learning room.

* * *

**Author: **That's chapter 2. Some of you may notice the names for Griffons. After looking at Gilda and Gustave, I thought "Hey, they named themselves like humans."

To clarified about the Psychic-types and communication, think about the telephone poles and the lines. Each Psychic-type is a pole.

Yes, that was Pokemon trying to run like the government, base on humans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 3

**Somewhere inside the mountain…In learning room…**

"Now, younglings…Before you can all go, we will go over the 'We the Pokemon' again. As beginning of learning, repeat after me…" a Noctowl spoke to room, full of young Pokemon of different species. He inwardly smiled when he saw various reactions on their face and heard few of them groaned and mumbled. Clearing his throat, he began to recite.

"We will survive and prosper…"

"We will survive and prosper…"The younglings, quelling whatever the feeling they have, repeated after the teacher.

"We will have unity among us…"

"We will have unity among us…"

"We will not have conflict among ourselves…"Keeping his eyes on them to make sure that each and every single youngling is reciting, Noctowl continued in clear voice.

"We will not have conflict among ourselves…"

"We will be as one…"

"We will be as one…"

"From there, we have the strength…"

"From there, we have the strength…"

"For we the Pokemon…For the Pokemon…"

"For we the Pokemon…For the Pokemon…" The younglings finished, causing a Noctowl to smiled thought it's hard to tell. He decided to let them go as they have completed the motto which they spend reciting it every day, at the beginning and ending of learning activities such as history of Origin world. A world that the Pokemon used to live in which the younglings have just covered and will continue to until they reach out of the age.

"You may go now. As mentioned before, remember to recite it every night before sleeping." A Noctowl said, causing the younglings to muttered "Yes, Teachwing" before exiting the room. They are going home either for lunch, to play with fellow younglings, or to train to fight as it is expected of every single Pokemon to learn how to fight, regardless of what they are going to do in the future.

**Outside the learning room…**

A young Drilbur has just walked out of the learning room after longs hours of physical training with three teachers and learning the history from Teachwing the Noctowl. While walking among the younglings, who happily chat, though the tunnel that is connected to wide tunnel known as Main Tunnel for it is the biggest and longest tunnel inside the Forest Rock Mountain. Big enough for those such as Sigilyph and Golbat can fly. The Main Tunnel was made through combined effort of mostly Rock-, Ground-, and Fighting-type Pokemon.

The Main Tunnel is also considered to be the most important to the Forest Rock community as it is connected to the Community Meeting Room, Assembly Meeting Room and Area, the body of water, the Storage Room, and the number of tunnels that lead to either homes, Learning Rooms, Obstacle Room, and entrances/exits with few of them leading to the Food Area and Lookout Top.

Upon stepping little foot into the Main Tunnel, a Drilbur could see that as usual, the tunnel is busy and crowded with many older Pokemon moving around and socializing with each other. As usual, a Drilbur navigates himself through the crowd toward a meeting spot where his father would wait: right by the fourth pillar and a tunnel. It took two minutes of navigating and pushing the crowd of bigger Pokemon to reach the meeting point. A Drilbur smiled upon seeing his father, Dweller the Excadrill and the leader of Assembly, waiting for him as usual.

"Daddy!" a Drilbur cried, running toward his father with little legs with his arms open wide.

"Hey, son!" Dweller greeted, also extended his arms wide. Few seconds later, Dweller and son hugged before disengaging and began to walk together side by side. As usual, Dweller asked the same question, "How's your history activity?" He listened as his son explained what they learned.

Later, a Drilbur called, "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Dweller answered.

"Will we be going over Metal Claw?"

Dweller gave a warm smile to his son and answered, "Yes...After we eat lunch, son."

**Meanwhile...With the 31st Battalion...On board on one of the airships...**

"That's all we could find, sir." the Griffon captain of scouting squad summarized the state of Goldfichstadt. Across from him is a larger Griffon, in dark gray armor with blue and white decorative ribbon that signified the rank of Colonel and there is only one with such a rank in the 31st Battalion. It is no other than Colonel Donner, a fifty-four years old Griffon with dark gray feathers and faded brown body. He has served the military and rise through the ranks ever since he was nineteen years old. He is known for his love and loyalty for the Griffons as well as being brutal strategist with affinity of organizing the soldiers. When the captain finished reporting, it is understandable to see the murderous look on Colonel Donner.

_THUD!_

Colonel Donner slammed his right talons against the surface of oak desk, growling, "Those savages...Monsters...Scum...They will suffer for everything they have done. Everything."

The office became quiet with captain being silent, sharing the same feeling as the colonel who continued to stare at his desk that has scattered paperwork and ink bottle with opening that is big enough for a Griffon to dip a tip of talon into for writing. The captain broke the silence by asking, "Sir?"

"What is it?" Colonel Donner's voice is heavy and angry.

"Will we turn around and fly back to Peliganichstadt, sir?"

"...No. We will continue our way to...the remains of Goldfichstadt and wait for the reinforcement..." Looking up, Colonel Donner said, "We will punish them...You are dismissed, captain."

"Yes, sir." the captain saluted by rising two talons in front of him, making fists. Colonel Donner nodded and watched the captain turned and exited the office, leaving him alone. The colonel sat down on his wooden chair with his arms resting on the desk. He appeared to be in deep thought, probably thinking about how to make the uncivilized savages known as the Pokemon suffer.

"I will burn their home down and make them watch...While skinning them alive...Strip by strip..." He muttered darkly under his breath, "They will watch us skin their children..." He then pulled a desk drawer and took a map, unfolding it before placing on the desk. He stared at it, studying the display of zoom-in, detailed portion of Balistricca, cutting the rest of the continent off. The map displayed several Griffon and Pony cities and towns along with the names of the mountains, forests, and the coastline.

His eyes briefly landed on the name, Goldfichstadt, above the black dot before moving along the forest and stopped at the name of the closest mountain, 'Echoberg'. He stared at the name for moment and muttered, "Their scream will echo." He slowly folded the map and placed it back into the drawer, pushing it back into the desk. He turned to pull out a blank parchment and placed it on the desk. He held his right index talon, dipped it into an ink bottle, and began to write.

Later, he began to read the letter and felt satisfied with it. Now to send it.

"Guard!" Colonel Donner barked and a second later, a gray armored Griffon walked in with a spear. The guard saluted by holding his spear horizontally with two talons in front of him before reporting, "Here, sir."

"Give this letter addressed to Peliganichstadt to the messenger, the fastest. This is top priority." the colonel ordered, holding the letter out.

"Yes, sir!" the guard saluted before grabbing the letter and left the room. Colonel Donner then sat down on his chair and stared at his desk for a bit before organizing the paperwork. He has work to do.

* * *

**Author: **For those who don't know German, stadt is city and berg is mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 4

**Three days later…Ten miles away from the remains of Goldfichstadt…With the Griffons…**

Colonel Donner, after being saluted by two guards, walked into the conference room that has fifteen officers discussing the matter of Goldfichstadt. Upon seeing the colonel, the room went silent with the officers watched while colonel walked to the end of long oak table that has giant map stapled to the surface. Colonel Donner gave a brief nod to Major Sturm and Captain Schnitz before taking position. He, bearing passive expression, placed both of his talons on the table and took a moment to study the room before speaking.

"As you all know…we were originally transferred to Goldfichstadt to prepare for the invasion with aid from the stationed 36th Battalion with me leading…" Colonel Donner paused to look around to see the officers nodding. His voice became heavy, "However…Due to the state of Goldfichstadt…We will have to wait for reinforcement that will arrive tomorrow from Peliganichstadt."

Seeing the questioning looks, the colonel answered, "The 39th and 40th Battalion…" Few officers murmured, but colonel gave a brief grim smile before adding, "Additionally, the Ponies have just dispatched two of their battalions, routed from Deep Hoof City. They too want to punish these…Pokemon monsters." The ending part was spoken in disgusted tone.

Originally, the colonel felt that three Griffon battalions and air ships were enough to wipe the Pokemon habitat. However, he later changed his opinion as he thought with the Ponies' help, the number of Griffon deaths during invasion could be reduced as he remembered reading the reports of Pokemon strength from several sources. He rather has the number of brave Griffons returning home alive to be greater than the number of those in body bag. The Ponies' help will be appreciated, especially when these uncivilized Pokemon have slaughtered the Pegasus citizens.

More officers began to murmur as this means the invasion will have 3,600 strong and 120 armed airships plus 2,400 Pony strong and their airships. The murmur stopped when Colonel Donner continued, "Unfortunately…Due to the distance and speed of the ships, they will be late…"

Colonel Donner gave the officers few minutes of discussing with each other before raising his right talons in air to speak, "That's our current news…I want to start explaining the plan of invasion that they" He gestured his talons at Major Sturm and Captain Schnitz, "and I have come up with, however…I believed that some of you may have questions that need to be asked…"

Almost half of the officers nodded in confirmation with the colonel landed his eyes on the closest one, "You may ask."

A Griffon, who is smaller than Colonel Donner, stood up and gave brief salute before asking, "Will you still be in charge of leading the invasion, sir?"

"Yes, I will still be in charge. The Peliganichstadt command still wants me to handle this. However, the Pony battalions will be run by one of their superiors." The colonel answered, causing an officer to nodded and sat down, "Next question."

Another officer stood up and asked, "Sir, do we know the location of…Pokemon's habitat?"

"Yes…After receiving the reports from several scouting parties along with the previous sighting of Pokemon, it is very likely that their home is on or possibly inside the mountain. Echoberg. That will be explained later. Next."

"Sir..." a female officer's voice laced with uncertainty, "With us and the Ponies combined, we'll have 6,000 strong plus 200 airships, armed and unarmed...For Echoberg, that sounds..." Her voice drifted as she doesn't want to sound like objection.

"Excessive?" Colonel Donner finished, causing a female officer along with few nodded slowly. Seeing this, he spoke, "Excessive as it sounds, we should remember that these Pokemon, while uncivilized and savage bunch, are not to be underestimated. The Massacre of the 100 Centaurs, being one of the examples...Carried out by what the Minotaur scout quoted 'a shark looking wingless dragon'. A creature that can withstand multiple spears, arrows, and magical barrages...With power to cause earthquakes."

"That...was one of them, sir?" a Griffon with reddish head asked with disbelief in his voice.

The Centaur magi are known for their heavy use of devastating fire magic as they can burn even Minotaurs' heavy armor. With the Centaur armored warriors covering the close combat and range while the Gargoyles covering the air, even combined effort of the Griffons and Minotaurs could barely handle them and have to depend on crossbow or a group of War Unicorns to bring the enemy Magi down. Fortunately for the Griffons and their allies, there was a Gargoyle scout party who have witnessed an entire slaughter and earthquake. Thus, the news of Pokemon destructive power spread and scared the leaders of the Centaurs and their allies: the Gargoyles and the Nagas that they demanded for a truce, halting the nine years' war that has broken out when the Centaur-Naga military invaded the Minotaur coastal city.

Colonel Donner stared at reddish feathered head officer before nodding grimly and added more, "We cannot forget what they have done to Robimlokalt, Blauwaystad, and recently...Goldfichstadt...with first two being overwhelmed by no less than 300."

It is still unknown on how many aerial invaders for Goldfichstadt, but it is likely to be numbered in thousands to overwhelmed the city guards. Thankfully, there are actually survivors of Goldfichstadt's fall who were fortunate enough to escaped the slaughter to Smewstadt, Brantburg, and Hackney Town with the third one being Pony. However, only 55,000 were accounted due to the city alarm not alerting the civilians about the Pokemon invaders who were sweeping through the city section by section. That was from reading the reply from Peliganichstadt which raise the colonel's and the rest of 31st Battalion moral a bit.

"However..." Major Sturm's baritone voice caught attention of the colonel and the officers, "These Pokemon are not invincible. They can bleed and die, just like us."

"He is correct...Enough of this, is there any more question before we can go over the plan?" Colonel Donner asked the room, moving his eyes from Griffon to Griffon. It appeared that no one else will ask more question, pleasing the colonel who decided to start going over the plan.

"Then without further due, let begin." Colonel Donner said as he made a talon gesture to nearby Griffon who grabbed a box out of a cabinet. A Griffon then pulled the black and blue checker pocks and placed them on the map to mark the current location with the blue ones being between Goldfichstadt and Peliganichstadt. The black pocks represent the 31st Battalion while the blue ones represent the reinforcement: the 39th and 40th Battalion. The colonel pulled out a stick that has two prongs at the end.

He began to explain, "Our objective is...to take out the enemy habitat, Echoberg. Since we still do not know the number of them and how well their defense is, this is what we will do..."

**Inside Forest Rock Mountain...In Assembly meeting room...With Pokemon...**

"As with yesterday and day before, the Griffon ships remain in same location with couple groups of them continue to fly around no too far from the ships. Occasionally, they would send few Griffons, carrying something to where the broken clouds at and later, a giant smoke column could be seen. Couple Spinarak, Stantler, and a Beedrill reported that they saw the Griffons carrying their dead ones and tossing them into the fire. Other then those, there's nothing unusual or anything." an Ursaring summarized the report that a Medicham has received from the lines with Sigilyph, Xatu, and Chimecho who are positioned in the forest, serving as the communication lines with fellow Psychic-type Pokemon like Medicham at the mountain.

An Ursaring ended his summary, "That is all." He then look around the room, studying the Assembly members' expression while waiting for their response.

"They're doing the same things like the humans back in the Origin..." a Sawk remarked, causing a Nidoqueen and Haxorus to nodded in agreement as the three of them have seen the humans throwing the dead bodies into the fire, burning them to ashes when they were young. They were puzzled about why the humans bother with burning the dead. The same with burying them under the ground. That was before the human extinction.

A Hydreigon snorted and asked, "Why we're not attacking them? Or their reinforcement that is supposedly on the way? We could easily weaken them to the point that the last parts of the plan won't be necessary."

"Because..."

A Hydreigon turned her main head at Haxorus who explained, "We do not want to take unnecessary losses by attacking them head on with those on the ground being too far to help."

"Slasher has a point. We have lost a small portion of our flying brethren. It was a dumb luck and fortunate we didn't lose more, thanks to sudden surprise attack on cloud city." Dweller agreed while Smackdown the Graveller and More-ever the Slowking nodding.

"But still..." Smoothfine the Liepard spoke in feminine voice, "We should consider what Joy said." Joy the Hydreigon threw grateful look at Smoothline who continued, "There may be an opportunity to weaken them such as...reducing the number of their ships."

"How we do that?" Smackdown asked, "The Griffons are highly alert now and groups of them flying around. Not to mention what Slasher and Dweller just said unless you're thinking about attacking them from the ground."

"Plus, we're still preparing the setup for the Griffons and their possible reinforcement. To go with attack from ground, we may have not enough time to complete it." More-ever added.

"Well, I agreed with Joy and Smothfine. I do not like the idea of facing more Griffons." Readyone stated his opinion while scratching his head with his body heaving, due to him being Vigoroth, a stage before Slaking. It amazed some Pokemon that he's not jumping and roaring as the Vigoroth are known for their seemly endless amount of energy along with their inability to fall asleep.

Dweller look around, studying his fellow members. It appeared that only Joy, Smoothfine, Readyone, and Hand the Sawk favored the idea of attacking or weakening the Griffons, reducing the number of enemies. He then said, "It seem only three want to be offensive while rest want to stay with the plan. We will continue with the preparation, however we will have the lines continue to watch the Griffons. Do we all agree?"

All but one voiced their agreement. Dweller stared at Joy who sighed and muttered, "That's agreeable, Dweller."

"Then let end the meeting...For the Pokemon." Dweller said.

"For the Pokemon." All, including Joy, repeated. A second later, all Assembly members along with Strongarm and others began to leave the room.

* * *

**Author: **That's chapter 4.

Donner is thunder and Sturm is storm in German.

Yes, there was a war among the natives (Griffons, Ponies, and others) with the Griffons, Ponies, and Minotaurs fighting the Centaurs, Gargoyles, and Nagas.

Origin is what Pokemon called their former home dimension.

Next one will be battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 5

**Next day, afternoon…At the top of Forest Rock Mountain…With Pokemon…**

Dweller, as with his fellow Pokemon, is tensed as he occasionally glances at his claws to make sure that they are in battle ready condition. He and other Pokemon are waiting for incoming Griffons who, according to Drowsee, have about 200 ships of similar size and appearance except some ships have four or six metal plates sticking out of their bottom diagonally while the others don't. What purpose the metal plates serve; Dweller wasn't sure but guessed that they're for blocking some attacks from below.

He look at his right and left to see the number of Pokemon who are either preparing themselves mentally, closing eyes, talking to each other, or muttering the motto. In case of flying Pokemon including Joy the Hydreigon who chose to be part of phase one and is chatting with Swellow and Ninjask, they are currently stretching their wings for they will be taking flight briefly by judging a Drowsee's reaction.

"Dweller…"

"They're close enough?" Dweller asked a Drowsee, who nodded and confirmed, "They're close enough."

"Good. Have the flying ones in the forest to prepare to hit the ships once they see them break through the Griffons, attacking the ships." Dweller ordered, causing a Drowsee to muttered "On it" and closed his eyes to send the telepathic message.

Dweller turned to see Joy staring at him with passive expression. He waved his right claw in air at her, signaling that it is time. Joy nodded and began to levitate in air, catching the attention of flying Pokemon. They proceed to fly after Joy toward the Griffon ships.

Dweller muttered, "Phase one…starting…"

**Couple minutes later…With the Griffons…**

"Sir?"

Colonel Donner, completely dressed for war and was in middle of discussion with Captain Schnitz on the deck, turned away from the table to answered, "What is it?"

A ship member, holding a binocular, said with incredulous tone, "The Pokemon…They're in sight. Coming toward us!"

The colonel walked toward a ship member who held a binocular to him. He accepted and peered through the lens. He could see the number of flying Pokemon of numerous species ranging from bee-like things to flame-pattern birds. After moving binocular around, he mentally counted 300 of them and frowned.

"_Only 300?_" he thought, "_Something's not right..._" Granted that he did expected the Pokemon to see them coming and send their flying force to meet them, but the number seems to be less than what he expected. Lowering binocular down, the colonel turned 180 degree and barked out an order.

"Send them out. The first wave." Colonel Donner ordered, "Captain, we will need the ballista turrets."

Captain Schnitz nodded and let out an order, "You heard the colonel! Get the ballista lock and load! Non-explosive ones! Get the crossbows out too! We're going to welcome those featherpluckers!" Captain Schnitz has his crossbow out and inserted a boltpack into it, making click sound.

"YES SIR!" The Griffon crew members scrambled to the ballista with some pulling out the bolt packs, each containing 20 bolts, and inserting them into the ballista. A group of Griffons could be seen taking the position on the deck, readying their semi-automatic crossbow.

Colonel Donner walked to the front area of the deck and observed. He could see 800 Griffons, all in dark gray armors, flying in organized formation. They're going to engage the air enemies in close combat with swords, axes, and spears. The ships will be there with the first wave to help fight off the flying beasts. It should take no more than two minutes to get in range for the bolts.

**In the sky...With Pokemon...**

"They're coming, Joy!" a Pidgeot reported, causing Joy to growled, "They're engaging us then. Good." Raising her voice loud enough for her brethren to hear, "POKEMON! WHEN I GIVE A SIGNAL, HIT THEM WITH RANGED ATTACKS!"

Joy the Hydreigon resumed on focusing on the Griffons. A minute later, she could see that around 700-900 something are flying in group of 20 and they're all have gray armor on their bodies while holding primitive human-like weapons.

"Outnumbered us, hmmp. A fair fight..." She muttered under her breath while flying.

Growling in rather excited tone, Joy waited for few seconds for them and the Griffons to be in range before she screamed, "NOW! HIT THEM!"

Along with them, she let out an extremely hot long stream of Flamethrower. Along with it, the number of mostly Fire and Flying special attacks could be seen traveling toward the Griffons. Few brilliant beams, unleashed by couple Noivern, could be seen among the volley.

**With the Griffons...**

A Griffon widened her eyes at the sight of incoming volley. Without wasting a second, she screamed, "EVASIVE MOVE! EVASIVE MOVE!"

The Griffons began to dodge the enemies' ranged attacks. Unfortunately, some of the attacks were unexpectedly fast and took out a portion of them. She could hear the scream of her fellow Griffons. Those who managed to dodge could do nothing but watch their brothers and sisters falling down the forest in horror as the unfortunate ones either got caught fire and being burn alive or falling apart because their body got ripped in parts or have their wings cut off with blood spraying out.

Growling in anger, she flapped her wings while tightened her grip on the sword. She shouted, "KEEP FLYING! THOSE PLUCKERS WILL PAY! FOR GOLDFICHSTADT! FOR THE GRIFFON KINGDOM!"

The Griffons let out their scream, banishing their weapons. The distance between them and the Pokemon began to decrease. She could see that some of them flew ahead, glowing in some sort of energy of various colors. She steeled herself and flapped her wings harder, increasing her speed. She readied her sword.

**The sky...With Pokemon and Griffons...**

The time seems to slowed down as the Pokemon and the Griffons moved closer and closer to each other. A second by second passed with the glowing Pokemon streaking toward the Griffons to deal devastating damage. Just when the glowing Pokemon are about an inch away from the Griffons, the time suddenly resume at normal pace. What happen next could be described as bowling balls running through the pins, wrecking balls busting through the buildings, or Gridiron football (a sport that became popular among the Minotaurs) players ramming through the defensive lines.

The Griffons let out cries as some of them got either caught on fire, their armor got dented or pierced, their bodies ripped apart, or if lucky, knocked aside. A second later, the slower Pokemon rammed into the Griffons, not minding the Griffon weapons waiting to stab them or hack them apart. The Pokemon engaged them by bashing and slamming the physical moves. The Griffons responds in form of thrusting, slashing, maiming, and even using talons to scratch.

The air battle could be described as chaotic as after the engaging the enemies with a Ninjask using its small body and incredibly high speed to dodge the Griffon weapons while countering them with X-Scissor, Slash, Night Slash, and such. It made buzzing sound as its wings began to flap faster as the time pass, thanks to Speed Boost ability. It took the advantage of the Griffons being distracted by its bigger brethren, allowing it to take several Griffons down. Sadly, its killing spree ended when it failed to dodge a sword, swung by a Griffon soldier who trying to cut a Golbat but ended up hitting a Ninjask.

Seeing a Griffon being distracted, a Golbat quickly slammed its Wing Attack after Wing Attack, a sword out of a Griffon's talons before spitting a venomous substance at a Griffon's face. A Griffon screamed in unbearable agony and because of the Toxic, he dropped a sword and clutched his face. A Golbat, not wasting a second, used Air Cutter to cut off the wings, causing a Griffon to fall toward his death.

Another Griffon witnessed it and used his anger to quickly charged toward a Golbat. Roaring, he swung his two-talons ax diagonally through a Golbat as its body was just a paper. Its body fell apart with the halves bouncing off both the Pokemon and the Griffons who are engaging below. An angry Griffon moved on to kill another monster scum with his bloodied ax. He flew toward a Volbeat who just electrified two Griffons with Thunderbolt. An ax-wielding Griffon swung his ax with intention to decapitate a Volbeat. An ax suddenly got stopped by glowing metallic wing. A Griffon snarled as he spotted that it was Unfezant who blocked an ax swing with Steel Wings.

The Griffons have to be aware as the Pokemon's attacks could appear from any direction. Front and back, left and right, and up and down while staying alive with their body and armor intact. Some Griffons are dismay as they now found the Pokemon to be dangerous to be in close range and while some Pokemon such as bug-like and bird-like beings could be cut down, the ones who have extremely dense skin such as the metallic looking birds (Skarmory). This upset the Griffons as their swords, spears, and axes have been proven to be worthless against the Skarmory as the weapons failed to cause a scratch. Fortunately, the insect-like and bird-like beings are easier to kill as they managed to stabbed their spear through them or gutting them with swords.

The Griffons have to work together, coordinating their attack while performing aerial maneuvers. They could not afford to stay in one spot as they have to keep moving. Despite that they outnumbered them and are well equipped, the Pokemon have proven themselves to be more dangerous than the Gargoyles. What this means is that the Pokemon are dominating the fight, overwhelming the Griffons.

However, dominating is not the main goal of flying Pokemon. No, their purpose is to harass the ships and hopefully reduce the number of ship. Joy the Hydreigon and others have steadily pushing through the Griffons, killing or injuring them, toward the ships that are moving closer. Later, more Pokemon appeared, flying out of the forest directly to below of the ships.

**On the deck...With Colonel Donner...**

"Curse those monsters..." Colonel Donner growled as he watched the air battle with the Pokemon slowly advancing toward the ships, ruthlessly cutting the number of Griffons down. He could hear the scream of his brothers and sisters in the battle. The fight, unlike previous ones against the Gargoyles during 9 years war, is a mess, chaotic, and bloody with the dead or injured ones descending to the forest like a rain. Suddenly, he heard more screaming. Except it's coming from below.

Alarmed, he peered over the rail and to his anger, the Griffon bottom guards are being attacked by more Pokemon, mostly insect-looking ones. Growling, he barked out an order, "Defend the ships!" More Griffons appeared out of the ships to join their comrades. The colonel turned his head to see few ship members widened their eyes. One of them shouted, "INCOMING!" while pointing a talon at the sky.

The colonel instinctively hit the deck and a second later, a loud explosion could be heard with the ship members shouting. Looking up, the colonel saw that the attack landed directly at where Captain Sturm and few officers were standing. The sound of several explosions reached to his ear. He pushed himself off the deck and look to see couple ships are already severely damaged and slowly descending with the Griffons flying out of them. Only to get shot down by the monsters.

"_Those...monsters..._" he thought.

**Two hours later...Now close to Echoberg...On different ship...**

Colonel Donner is furious and cursed himself for ordering advancement one hour and forty minutes ago, following the flying monsters who seem to retreated for unknown reason when they were winning the fight as they managed to down 24 ships (including the ship he was on) along with deaths of over five hundred brave Griffons. But it turned out that Colonel Donner has led the ships right into the ambush in form of numerous ranged attacks that were sent from the openings of the forest. The surprised ambush has effectively reduced the the ships by 11 as well as helping the flying Pokemon get away to the mountain, leaving the ships to deal with the ground Pokemon.

The flying Pokemon reappeared from Echoberg to rejoin the furious bloody battle 45 minutes after retreating from the first attack. Along with the support from the ground and mountain, the flying ones hit harder. The Griffons have to defend themselves against combined air and ground attacks with the majority of them fighting the air enemies off while the ships handle the ground ones with their cannons, ballista, and bombs, further supported by crossbow groups. The ground monsters retaliated with volleys of fire, lightning, rocks, and some 'destructive magic'.

Currently, the Griffons have 68 ships and over 1800 soldiers. They have managed to reach to Echoberg at the cost of 52 ships and a portion of soldiers.

"_How did I not see this..._" He mentally asked himself, leaning against the cabin. He briefly felt pain in his chest at the costs of reaching to the mountain. All because he has underestimated the Pokemon's ability to use strategy. Granted that he has repeatedly told the high ranking officers not to underestimate the Pokemon, however he only meant the fighting capability and that the Griffons should take them as serious threats regardless of whether they outnumbered them or not with previous example of 100 Centaurs's death caused by a lone monster. A daemon as the Minotaurs called it.

"_I failed to see one of...typical tactic..._" Colonel Donner thought, "_Attack first, fight for while, retreat while dragging the enemies to ambush zone and come back..._" He mentally swore not to make a similar mistake again.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

He felt grim satisfaction when he heard the sound of the cannons and later, the pained roar of the monsters on the mountain. Despite the losses the Griffons have suffered, they managed to kill over 800 monsters now after using the cannons and bombs. However, there is a problem, recognized by the Griffons.

"Over two hours now..." the colonel spoke before being approached by Captain Rask who called him.

"Sir."

"What is it, captain?" Colonel Donner respond while still watching the furious air fight with the Griffons struggling to stay alive while dealing damage.

"The ammunition...We're running low."

"How long until we run out?" the colonel asked. Captain Rask briefly calculated in his head before answering, "At current rate of usage...Thirty minutes at best, sir."

"I see...Thirty minutes should be enough time for them to complete their objective." Colonel Donner said, "Keep firing them, captain."

"Yes, sir." Captain Rask nodded, knowing that the colonel was referring to the commandos that have been sent earlier to infiltrate the mountain to place the prototype bombs that were lent by the Minotaurs who promised that these prototypes will cause massive destruction that even the daemons in mythology would envy. What make them prototype is not just the power of explosion but they can be triggered by the radio-wave, a technology that is still new even before the 9 years war started as there was barely a progress on technology after the trains and radio.

At the beginning of the war against the Centaurs and their allies, the Griffons and others were using now out phased crossbows that have to be reloaded after firing one. There was a reason why the 9 years war is called the Third Jump of Innovation that resulted in better crossbows and ballista, better cannons, faster and more durable ships for air and sea with the airships having fire-proof balloon, and others. It is unfortunate that the first shipment of automatic crossbows and multi-shot ballista, the latest weapons to be invented, will not arrive to Balistricca from Equestria continent until next three months the earliest which may be delayed further due to the pirates and the Pokemon that roam in the sea.

"_If only we have the multi-shot ballista installed on the ships..._" Colonel Donner mentally bemoaned, "T_his way, less soldiers will die..._" He gripped harder on the corner of cabin. Despite the losses, the colonel's plan seems to be working with seemly numerous Pokemon being outside the mountain, engaging the battalions while the commandos sneak into the mountain. Once the prototype bombs go off with the commandos out of the mountain, the Pokemon should lose their morale, thus decreasing their fighting capabilities and allowing the Griffons to finish them off. However as of right now, the Griffons are not doing well and are losing soldiers and the ships at faster pace than what the experts' forecast.

"_Where are the reinforcement!_" the colonel mentally screamed, "_Those Ponies!_" Whatever the negative things he was going to say, they disappeared from the moment when a ship member cried, "They're here! They're here! The Ponies are here!"

Colonel Donner turned around to see the ship members cheering and pointing at the east. Sure enough, two Pony battalions could be seen with 80 battle-ready airships all flying toward Echoberg. His grip lightened and the painful thought of losses has been replaced with hope. He could feel that the morale has increased with the sound of the Griffons roaring and fighting harder, energized.

**On Forest Rock Mountain...With Pokemon...**

The plan that the Assembly agreed on is working so far as their flying brethren has successfully dragged the unsuspecting Griffon ships right into the ambush that set off from the moment when the ships in the back came within range. The Pokemon, coordinated by Smoothfine the Liepard and Readyone the Vigoroth, in the forest hit the ships hard with numerous and diverse attacks, ranging from Bullet Seed to Shadow Ball. A Medicham has reported that their flying brethren including Joy the Hydreigon have made it back alive with minimum deaths. They spent forty minutes to get healed up before re-engaging the enemies in air.

Dweller remembered that he has smiled when a Medicham later mentioned that they bought more enemy ships down as the enemies get closer and closer to the mountain. However, the number of Pokemon death went up significantly when the ships, upon being close to the mountain, unleashed devastating attacks after attacks. The projectiles constantly pound the mountain, blasting the forest below, and wiping the Pokemon by Pokemon. The Griffons then engage them in close combat while some using projectile weapon.

As with other Pokemon, Dweller kept fighting, constantly using Metal Claw to either deflect the weapon or pierce through the metal armor that the Griffons wearing. He has been fighting for almost two hours after the number of Griffons descending upon the mountain and has to returned into the mountain to be healed by the Audino or others that have healing moves. That's what he and fellow Pokemon have been doing: killing, get healed, back to killing, and repeat.

_PING! PING! PING! _

Dweller turned around to see a Bisharp who just used his sharp arms to deflect couple projectiles that were fired from a flying Griffons with ranged weapon. A Griffon was about to fire another projectile but got hit by a Golem-sized rock. Dweller and Bisharp look to see that it was a Machamp who bellowed while holding two dead Griffons by the neck. A Machamp gave a nod before throwing both dead Griffons at a group of Griffons before jumping in for close combat.

Without a word, Dweller and Bisharp resume fighting, using variety of moves to kill the enemies. Hacking and slashing. Dodging or blocking and countering. The Pokemon on the mountain continue until twenty-seven minutes later, they noticed that the Griffons began to retreat. Some Pokemon have cheered while the others remained on guard, thinking that the Griffons will come back.

What happened next caught Dweller and the Pokemon off guard. The mountain literally shook itself before bursting out the ground followed by the columns of fire, knocking the Pokemon off with some being burn alive, thrashing and screaming with their comrades attempting to stop the fire.

Dweller shook himself out of dazed state. He got sent up in air before landing on the ground. While getting back up on his two feet, he looks at his left to see a Bisharp lying lifelessly with body being blackened. He stared at dead Bisharp before looking at his own claws. They were covered with ashes and blackened blood. Dweller looks around to see the surviving comrades screaming and mourning the dead ones. The forest close to them is burning away. He felt his rage growing inside him. He lifted his head up and roared along with the survivors and the fire raging. He doesn't know how, but the Griffons will suffer.

But first, he has to gather the survivors and get them off the mountain.

**With the Ponies...**

"What in Celestia's name was that?" Colonel Fiery Will, an Unicorn, demanded after she along with the rest of the battalions just witnessed Echoberg exploded with the columns of Tartarus looking flames that reached to the sky. They could see the Griffon battalions or the remaining of them floating close to the burning mountain and the forest with heavy air fight going on. They could also hear an incredibly loud sound echoing from the mountain. Lieutenant Colonel Twister Force, a Pegasus, answered in county accent, "The Griffons must've some sort of bomb?"

"With enough power to devastate the mountain?" Colonel Will questioned with disbelief as the Griffon military never mention about having more powerful bombs as they're supposed to. Lieutenant Colonel Twister Force adjusted his dark gray armor with the purplish outline of Pony's head representing the Pony Kingdom. As with the Griffons, the Pony military too wear dark gray armors which is one of the recent changes as during the 9 years war, Princess Twilight has ordered the military to be evaluated and later, to be reformed after couple disastrous battles over the sea and land against the Centaurs, Gargoyles, and Naga, due to that the Ponies have never experience the war for over thousand years other than couple skirmishes, thanks to former leader, Princess Celestia. Thanks to the Griffons and Horses who have experiences with couple wars that the Ponies have managed to stay out of, the Pony military became stronger and more efficient as they have more specialized branches with the War Unicorn Corp. being one plus better armors and equipment.

Before Lt. Colonel Force could say something, Colonel Will spoke, "Too destructive. Look at the forest." She shook her head, sighing before continuing, "No matter, continue the course. We're still going to support the Griffons against those bloody savages."

**With the Griffons...**

Colonel Donner couldn't believe it after witnessing the effectiveness of the prototypes bombs dubbed as the 'Inferno's Breath'. The prototypes have exceed beyond his expectation. He could feel a horror echoing within his mind as before the explosion, the mountain was considered as one of the most beautiful mountain and was one of the tourist attractions before the 9 years war. Now, Echoberg has been severely scarred, devastated. Looking at the scene of mountain burning, the colonel felt even more pain.

He was expecting that the bombs will only damage the inside, destroying the Pokemon home along with the Pokemon. Instead, they literally turned the mountain into flaming Tartarus. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the horrific scene. It resembled similar scenes caused by the Centaur Magi during the Siege of Bronzedarpolis, one of the Minotaur cities. With the sound of Pokemon, he was briefly reminded of his deceased comrades when they were sent to respond to the Minotaurs' aid.

"Just what did the Minotaurs put into the bombs?" he whispered as he leaned against the ship rail with his wings slightly deflated.

"Sir? Are you...?" a ship member asked with concern in his voice. Colonel Donner waved him off and replied, "I'm...fine. Just tell the captain to continue the...attack. With the Ponies here, our enemies should put up less fight..." With that said, the colonel slowly walked back inside the ship.

It was later reported that after the battle-ready Ponies join the fight, the Pokemon fought harder like the beasts from Tartarus, constantly roaring while repeatedly unleashing the attacks after attacks that even the War Unicorns were unable to match their strength. It took almost an hour before the monsters fled like beaten animals as described in the report. The Griffon-Pony forces spent almost three hours before they gave up on pursuing the Pokemon with intent to wipe every single of them.

* * *

**Author: **And that was the invasion of Echoberg/Forest Rock Mountain. The Griffons and Ponies won with Pokemon being forced to retreat as their home has been destroyed by the 'Inferno's Breath' prototypes, developed by the Minotaurs.

Ballista is basically giant crossbow that shoot giant bolt. It was used during Ancient Roman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 6

**Six days later, afternoon…In Canterlot…With Ponies…**

Princess Twilight sighed in appreciation, taking in the beauty of the royal garden during her afternoon walk. As usual, she wore a majestic looking necklace that resembled her predecessors: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna except the necklace while golden has an emblem of her Cutie Mark. The same Cutie Mark could be spotted on her beautifully crafted tiara, sitting on her head.

She smiled at two squirrels and a gray bunny playing with each other happily as she walked. She stopped at the edge of a small pond and stared at her own reflection that stared back at her. Her appearance looks different, since her transformation to Alicorn 25 years ago. Her height went from 1.5 meters to 1.67 meters, making her tall as her sister in law, Princess Cadance and taller than the majority of Ponies. Her long mane displayed more pink and violet strands with her horn being long and sharp as former leader, Celestia. She has stopped aging after her 26th birthday, meaning she still look in mid 20s but is actually 42 years old.

Not only the appearance, but also her personality has changed over time. Although she still read the books, it was for the enjoyment as she is no longer studious like she used to due to her being the leader of whole Pony Kingdom. After all, being leader of over five million citizens means less time for the books as almost everyday, she has to attend to several meetings to discuss several topics from economy to war, do the paperwork, do public appearance and speech, go to additional meetings with the same groups, and go around the gigantic castle, room to room, to find the royal officials to make sure that the kingdom is running well and not falling since the Sun-Moon scandal. The day that has greatly shamed entire Pony race, a laughing stock. It took Princess Twilight and Princess Cadance 6 years and the 9 Years War to get the Ponies back in shape and regain the respect. To show the world that the Ponies are still strong in the world that is more globalized than 25 years ago.

At first, it was extremely stressful but thanks to Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash, and Spike, Princess Twilight managed. She wasn't sure how she would handle being the princess if she doesn't have their support. She frowned at her refection, thinking about her former friends. Out of all, Rainbow Dash and Spike are the only one who remain friends. The others, ever since she moved to Canterlot, have slowly drifted away. Princess Twilight doesn't blame them as she remembered painful event that took place a night before Sun-Moon disaster and the afterward. How she and the others have cried and screamed the name when a terrible disease took the life of their closest friend.

Afterward, they went to their own separate ways. One has to run the family business to take care of growing family. One has to run a successful business company in Manehatten along with her husband. One has disappeared with only a letter found in her bedroom at now out of business place, stating that she has gone 'self-discovery' journey and she'll be back. One has to returned to the training and after the war, she continue to serve the military. And one has to run the kingdom that the previous leaders have left after their disappearance.

She closed her eyes at painful memory. It wouldn't do her good, thinking about such thing when she has a kingdom to run. She has to be strong for the Ponies, for her friends, and for herself. Especially when the Ponies are involved in another war now.

"Your majesty?" a soft voice called behind her. Princess Twilight nearly jumped as she didn't notice somepo-someone appeared. Turning, she saw that it was one of the Royal Guards. Unlike 25 years ago where the Royal Guards' uniform consisted of all golden armor before reformation occurred, the uniform now consisted of dark gray armor with emblem of Pony's head shaped outline on the chest and helmet along with golden trim. A more practical and supposedly 'economical' armor, the military officers claimed.

Seeing the look on the princess, a Royal Guard unicorn bowed his head down and said, "My apology for starting you, your majesty."

"Wha-Oh no no. Not your fault, I was deep in thought that I didn't hear you approaching..." Princess Twilight waved an apology off after calming herself, "What is it, guard?"

"Your majesty...There is an emergency meeting now and the military council has requested for your presence..."

**Twenty minutes later...**

After navigating through the large hallway and the number of rooms, Princess Twilight finally at the door where four Royal Guards saluted. She nodded her head, acknowledging and the doors opened for her to walk in. She quickly gathered her mind and put up her serious face before stepping through. Upon entering, she could see a long maple table with fifteen Pony high ranking officers and seven Griffons, all wearing their armor. One of the Ponies stood up and made announcement.

"Her majesty has arrived!"

The rest including the Griffons stood up and saluted while Princess Twilight walked to the other end of the table where a majestic looking chair located. After taking her seat, she spoke, "You may sit down."

They all sat down instantaneously with the room being quiet for a minute before Princess Twilight asked, "What is the meaning of this emergency meeting, General Line?"

A pale orange Earth Pony, Solid Line, with insignia indicating his rank as Royal Air General answered, "We have just received the news from Deep Hoof City in Balistricca concerning the invasion of nearby Pokemon habitat, supporting the Griffons." He made a gesture to a group of Griffons with few of them nodding.

"The invasion is...successful for the most part..." Seeing the questioning look on the princess, General Line told her, "It would be better if you read this letter that just got here this morning." He slid a letter across the surface toward the princess who levitated it and began to read. It took her few minutes to read and re-read the letter. Several feelings went through her mind. While she is relieved that the Pony battalions under Colonel Fiery Will didn't suffer severe casualty losses like the Griffons, she is disturbed by the mention of Colonel Donner using the supposedly prototype bombs and managed to turn Echo Mountain into a living Tartarus, causing significant damage to the nature itself.

She couldn't believed how many Griffons died before reaching to the mountain. Why Colonel Donner didn't wait for the Ponies before flying to the mountain. They've lost over two thousand soldiers and 94 ships before they managed to implant the bombs. It took almost three hours for the Pegasi to extinguish the flames, leaving the mountain covered by ashes and smokes. A once was beautiful mountain and was going to be reopened for tourist attraction is now dead and inhabitable for the critters. And the Pokemon.

Princess Twilight frowned as she felt a slight distrust toward the Minotaurs who have not mention that they're attempting to create powerful, destructive bombs that are powered by the Centaur Magi's fire magic as mentioned in the letter, the War Unicorns have detected the trace of the same fire magic that was used during the days of Cremation of Bronzedarpolis. The graveyard of countless civilians and military. Truly dangerous magic that the Minotaurs are messing with.

She made a mental note to have chat with the Minotaur diplomats that are scheduled to arrive in Canterlot in next week about developing such a thing. Feeling the stares from the Ponies and Griffons, she lowered the letter to the table's surface and calmly addressed the Griffons, "My condolence for your losses."

A light brown Griffon named Poignard, bearing grim expression, nodded and muttered, "Thank you..."

"The so-called Inferno's Breath..." Princess Twilight began, "Why did Colonel Donner deployed the bombs inside the mountain?"

"He claimed that they were meant to cleanse the inside, where the mon-" Seeing Princess Twilight's look, he quickly corrected, "Pokemon home believed to be located. He...underestimated their explosive power and thought that Echoberg could handle it. His decision-"

"Has reduced our sources of income by one and caused unnecessary harm to the nature itself. He and the Minotaurs have violated the rules!" Brigadier General Black Mark, a female dark gray Pegasus, cut Poignard off with her words. The Griffons tensed at Brig. General Mark's words that sound like accusation to them. The rules, Brig. General Mark was referring to, were made when Princess Twilight herself signed redesigned Pacts of the Co-Existence along with the signatures of the other leaders from the Griffon Kingdom, the Horse Sovereignty, the Dragon tribes, the Minotaur Dominion, the Crystal Empire, the Sea Empire, and others. The rules, formerly signed by only five races who were considered to be the Major Powers, addressed the development of destructive weapons as well as the environmental harm.

Indeed, it was the rarest day where the allied/neutral/enemy leaders from around the world gathered in one summit without being at each others' throat physically. The Pokemon race, off course, was the only race who didn't get invited, because it is the reason of why Princess Twilight and few leaders called for global summit to discuss what to do with the invasive race that has appeared during the war and managed to spread throughout the world. The majority, much to Princess Twilight's sadness, has voted to exterminate the Pokemon. A genocide. Just as the Ponies and the Griffons have done to the Changlings, after intercepting a Changling messenger that was heading toward Indomitia, a continent where the Centaurs, the Nagas, the Gargoyles, and others governed.

The Pony and Griffon military have learned that the Changling queens have agreed to impersonate the Pony military and to launch the attack on the Griffon cities and towns, hoping to enrage King Skarp to the point of declaring the alliance to be invalid and retaliate against the Pony Kingdom. Naturally, the Ponies and Griffon military got 'nervous and paranoid'. Princess Twilight regretted that she gave her approval to the joint military operation after several heated debates on course of action. After two weeks later, not a single Changling live. They have all died from starvation.

The rules were made to reduce the amount of destruction on the environment, to prevent or delay the negative consequences in the long run, due the state of three continents that were ravaged by the 9 Years War and the effects on Gaia after the disappearance of Celestia and Luna. The rules also stated that no one is allowed to use, research, and/or create the weapon or magic that has the power to lay long-term scar on nature itself. The existing weapon or magic is to be banned and destroyed or locked away. There are, off course, some circumstances that allow the rules to be ignored.

The only races who did not sign the pact are the Centuar Ascendancy, the Naga Hegemony, the Gargoyle Dominion, the Zebra Nation, the Sovereignty of Dogkin, and few other races who didn't like the terms in the pact. A Centaur military dictator, who was present at that time, was said to grabbed a quill from Princess Twilight's magic and snapped it into two before spitting on them and walked out without saying anything other than "We will help with exterminating the vermin, but we will not weaken ourselves."

The Minotaurs could face the consequence or two as mentioned in the letter, the developers of the Inferno's Breath have failed to disclose that the bombs themselves are amplified by the Centaurs' fire magic, possibly siphoned from the remain of Bronzedarpolis.

Princess Twilight briefly closed her eyes and mentally sighed as she watched the meeting continued on about Colonel Donner's action, Goldfichstadt's remain, Echoberg's state and what's being done, and the Pokemon who have managed to escaped from the battle. The princess later learned that Colonel Donner's commandos never found a single Pokemon 'civilian' in deep part of the mountain, meaning the Pokemon must have evacuated their 'civilians' before Colonel Donner's battalions arrive. Not to mention that the Pokemon had effectively cut the Griffon ships down by almost half with hit-and-run tactic and ambushes. To Princess Twilight, it is another reason why the Pokemon should be considered as sentient race. Even when the communication between the natives and the Pokemon practically nonexistent after the Pokemon gone on rampage.

"_War..._" She sadly thought while keeping passive expression visible on her face, "_Why it's still going..._"

**Three hours later...the night fall...**

The purple Alicorn princess found herself wandering through the regal looking hallway with the number of large colorful windows. The meeting has ended and she has just ate her dinner, consisted of herbal spinach dish and glass of orange juice. Window by window, she passed by. Each window has its own story displayed in form of picture. The princess stopped at specific window, staring at it. The glass picture displayed her predecessors, Celestia and Luna, being surrounded by five mares pointing their face at them with a long box being in front of the Alicorns.

She spend five minutes, staring at the picture before a familiar voice coming from behind spoke.

"Thinking hard, your majesty?" The voice, while seem to be in respectful tone as required when speaking the leader, has a slight hint of playfulness. Princess Twilight turned around to see a familiar cyan Pegasus, wearing helmet and armor with symbol of wings, indicating that this Pegasus is of the Pony Royal Air. A cyan Pegasus, in military manner, took a helmet off, showing visible rainbow-colored mane in sight.

Princess Twilight, smiling with happiness in her eyes, replied, "Somewhat...How was your stay in Barjarus City, Dash?"

In front of her, Captain Rainbow Dash grinned while holding her helmet front of her chest.

* * *

**Author: **Yay, a chapter about Twilight Sparkle. And Rainbow Dash at the end.

Gaia is the name of planet while Indomitia is another continent in this story. 1.5 to 1.67 meters equal 5 to 5.5 feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 7

**In Canterlot…night time…**

Princess Twilight listened as her one of long-time friends, Rainbow Dash telling her about Barjarus City, one of biggest and important cities in the Horse Sovereignty, located in Marakron continent, a few hours of sailing away from Equestria. They are standing outside on the balcony attached to the office that once belongs to Celestia, now Princess Twilight's. They have been chatting and enjoying the view of Canterlot that has increased in size, due to population growth, and the surrounding with the moon in sight. Rainbow Dash was in Barjarus City for two months, doing joint military drill with the Horse military as to further boost the tie between the Pony Kingdom and the Horse Sovereignty.

"Almost every Thursday, we held couple competitions, ranging from shooting to racing. On the ground, off course since no Horse can fly without aid of the airship." At this, Rainbow snorted and goes on, "We...did well in some such as Protect the Territory and shooting range. Horses. They can be very competitive and don't handle the losses well. Especially the Mustangs and the Barbs." She grinned at the memories of an overconfident and rude Mustang officer's reaction to the Horses losing in tug-of-war and wrestling contests.

"Like you?" Princess Twilight said, smiling as she remembered how competitive Rainbow Dash was back in 25 years ago. From lifting log to racing, Rainbow Dash does them all, especially the racing as she love to travel extremely high speed. 'Feeling the wind' as young Rainbow said.

"Heh heh...Yeah, I was like that...Competitive and like to win. Heh." Rainbow sheepishly admitted, grinning. After seconds, she then frowned before saying in grim tone, "Until I experienced the war..." She stared at the view with her wings lowered than her shoulders.

Seeing her like this made Princess Twilight sad. Rainbow Dash, once young and energetic, now appeared as her age which is 42, mature looking and tired. Standing next to her and looking at her friend's face, the princess could see the regret and bitterness in Rainbow's eyes. Rainbow Dash, formerly Wonderbolt, was 22 years old when she, like every single body-able Pony, has been drafted into the military, transitioning from blue suit to military trainee uniform which she wore for six months of training before she received her golden armor. Yes, at the beginning of the war, the Pony Kingdom drafted both males and females as at the time, the military was pathetically small, compared to others. After the military reformation, she switched to dark gray armor and light gray full body uniform, both with the symbol of Pony Royal Air.

War, to some, may be glorious and exciting adventure. However to other, the war has been cruel and mind-breaking as Rainbow has learned the hard way, after witnessing the blood spill and deaths of her first assigned squad. She has seen the horrific effects that the war has on the living beings such as the number of corpses lying around on the streets after streets, left by the Centaurs. In order to live and fight, she was forced to change, to adapt as demanded by the war. To become refined steel as the drill instructors said, covering whatever the feeling one may has. For one should not display the emotion before taking the lives of enemies. And traitors.

Being former wielder of the Loyalty element, Raindow Dash does not tolerate the traitors, especially to those who have been controlled by greed or enticed by the so-called promise that the enemies have made. One cannot afford to "go easy" on them as Rainbow would lose her ability to fly and her life, if wasn't for her Pegasus comrades. Two of them have been crippled and one has died, saving Rainbow. She took the spear through her lightly armored neck, taking the killing blow that was intended for Rainbow.

It was reported that Rainbow Dash went berserk after seeing the death of her closest comrade, the one who has been with her since the completion of military training and the first battle. The traitor was nothing but a bloodied corpse with multiple holes and cuts, lying on the ground with Rainbow standing on it, holding her sword while been restrain by those who survived the Gargoyles' ambush. Rainbow, after coming out of her assigned bunker, became ruthless to the enemies.

Later in the middle of 9 Years War, she became an officer after applying for and passing the test before getting assigned to different area of Indomitia continent. When the war was declared to be halted, she chose to continue to serve the military. To participate in different war against the Pokemon that has spread from one continent, Indomitia, to the rest of the world. Land and water.

"Rainbow..." Princess Twilight softly called, not wanting the silence to continued.

"Hmm...?" Rainbow blinked, snapping out of whatever the thought she has on her mind.

"It is getting chilly. Let us go inside my office." the princess said.

Rainbow stared at the view for a bit before nodding in agreement and said, "Alright" in duller tone. She followed the princess back into the office where they chat for an hour before Rainbow has to head back to her room as she has big day tomorrow. The purple Alicorn, sitting behind her desk, watched as the door slowly closed.

_Click_

Princess Twilight sighed sadly as she looks at what's on her desk, which is the paperwork, neatly stacked in two small columns. One is finished and the other is to be read and if required, determine whether it get approval or deny. Since she like to double-check the reading, it is likely that she will complete the paperwork three hours before the midnight. However after the talk, she doesn't feel like doing the paperwork and instead, she cast a sad glance at the picture with multiple Ponies in it along with a small Dragon and a Zebra.

"I wish Spike is back from diplomatic trip." she said to no one.

**Somewhere in Balisticca...In the forest...Night time...**

"No no no!" an Earth Pony gasped as he galloped like a mad Pony that is on the run from the city guards. His heart beat faster when he heard the scream of his co-worker who was trailing behind him, slowly increasing the gap due to poor fitness. He didn't dare to look back as his life will end. He urged his body to move faster to get far away from the monsters. The monsters that have appeared out of nowhere and attacked a group of cargo wagons that was heading to Maneway Fort, a Pony Royal Army base. The military ones, while fought bravely, were no match for the monsters. They ended got cut down.

His ears picked up the sound of trees rustling, telling him that he's being pursued by the monsters traveling from branch to branch. He mentally screamed at his body, "_FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! I DON'T WANT TO DIE_!" He doesn't want to leave the world of living as he has just gotten married to who he considered to be the most beautiful Unicorn mare. "_Just few more miles! Just few more miles! The army will help!_" A desperate thought.

Suddenly as in seemly act of cruel joke, one of the monsters appeared few meters away with its claws spread, snarling. An Earth Pony immediately skidded to stop, whimpering pathetically as this white fur monster that's look like an offspring of cat and ferret. An Earth Pony panicked, "No no no no!" while slowly moving backward, forgetting that there's more monsters, as a white fur monster advanced in manner of a predator.

In back of his mind, he knew that he will die, possibly with his gut spilled out of his body. Just as the monsters have done to some of his co-workers and the military escorts. But he refused to believe it and desperately looks for a way to get out, not accepting his incoming death. His heartbeat went faster at the sound of more monsters. "_They're...all around me!_" an Earth Pony screamed in his mind.

He is trapped, defenseless with no way of reaching to Maneway Fort. His eyes watered with the tears flowing down his face at the thought of death and that his wife will become a widow. At harsh realization, he felt broken and sat down on the ground while staring at a white fur monster, now a meter away from him. It made snarling and growling sounds before its claws glowed in white color. Not wanting to die quietly, an Earth Pony screamed.

His head and body separated and the body collapsed on the dirt. The blood began to flow out, tainting the ground with the head, still sporting screaming terrified expression, not being far away. The monsters emerged from the forest onto the road. A monster with body of snake made hissing sound to a cat-ferret monster, who snarled in response. A snake monster hissed and moved toward a body that is still pouring the blood. A blade-like tail swing later, the corpse got sliced into halves. A snake monster simply grab a half with its mouth and toss it to other two monsters, who began to eat.

Snake monster gave a look at a cat ferret one, who made growling sound. It then opened its mouth wide and consumes its own half without bothering to chew as its body will digest a half. The four monsters disappeared, leaving only a head and a puddle of blood on the road.

* * *

**Author: **There, you learn what happen to Rainbow Dash. I changed her rank from Lieutenant to Captain.

Mustangs and Barbs are ones of the Horses, along with Arabian Saddles (seen in the show in one episode). As mentioned, the Horses lived in Marakron continent, shared with the Zebras and others, in this story.

As now, in this story:

Equestria- Ponies (including the Crystal Ponies), Griffons,

Balistricca- Ponies, Griffons,

Marakron- Horses, Zebras,

Indomitia- Minotaurs, Centaurs, Nagas, Gargoyles,

Seas/oceans- Seaponies,


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 8

**A month later…Fort Maneway, Balistricca…Morning…**

It is another busy days for the Pony trainees as they performed their daily training routine. They have just ran down from the mountain back into the fort, carrying the weight of their armor, crossbow, bolt packs, saddle with bags attached, and the items that are necessary for marching and survival inside the bags. It was brutal run for the trainees, mostly Unicorns and Earth Ponies, as they have to run from the fort up to the top of the mountain where they would take brief rest before returning to the fort. With their drill instructors behind them, screaming and making sure that no one lagging behind. They do this on Monday to Friday in morning and late afternoon. It was to increase the trainees' endurance.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT COME AFTER THIRTY!" an Earth Pony drill instructor barked out as he bends his front legs with his face breathing on unfortunate trainee who, unlike other trainees, mumbled something under his breath. A trainee grunted out loud, "Thirty-one!"

"WRONG! IT'S 'THIRTY-ONE, SIR', YOU MAGGOT!" a drill instructor shouted before standing up to address his charges, who are doing push-ups, "ALL OF YOU WILL START OVER! COUNT TO 200 PUSH-UPS!"

A month ago, some or most of the trainees would groan or voice their complaint. They quickly learn the lesson the hard way and thus, they obeyed their drill instructor without groaning and began to count at 1 as they perform push-ups.

"ONE, SIR! TWO, SIR! THREE, SIR!" they count out loud with drill instructor walking around. It took almost one hour when they finished doing 200 push-ups and drill instructor, to their relief, told them to break a 5 minutes break.

Couple meters away from them, three Army Ponies chuckled as they watched the trainees gasping with the weight they have on with most of them dragging themselves to wait in line for water. A brick red Earth Pony remarked, "I must say...that Grape Punch looks sad when he told them to get a break. That means he's planning to make them run through the obstacle course." Referring a drill instructor, who's currently checking his watch.

"Yeah, that sadistic old bastard. Remember the time when we were trainees?" an orange Unicorn said. An Earth Pony and teal Unicorn nodded with the latter stated, "It was miserable and he was always on our case. Especially when we were doing team race." An image of younger them being screamed by Grape Punch after failing to traverse the wooden fence remained fresh on his mind.

"That's because your fat rear kept tripping us-" red Earth Pony said.

"Why you!" an orange Unicorn elbowed a red Earth Pony, "I told you! It was because Sky tied the rope too tight!"

A teal Unicorn, Sky, snorted and casually said, "Not my fault, Sunny. You were quiet chubby back then." He jabbed Sunny, an orange Unicorn, in shoulder with his hoof. Sunny growled and was about to say something when all three of them heard throat being cleared from their right. Turning their head, a tan coated Earth Pony, dressed in standard armor, with two armored Earth Ponies behind him staring at them with amused expression on their face. The tan one spoke, "I hope we're not interrupting your...enlightening conversation."

Sky, upon closer look, spotted a rank on middle Pony's shoulder. He jabbed his two fellows with his hoof and hissed, "He's a Sargent!" and three of them gave a salute to tan Earth Pony, answered, "No, sir!"

"Good. Is Sargent Major in his office?" Sargent inquired.

"Yes, sir!" Sunny answered in loud, clear tone.

Satisfied, a Sargent Earth Pony nodded and told two armored Earth Ponies to wait before heading inside the building. It took few minutes of walking down the hallway for Sargent to reach his destination that's being guarded by two armored Unicorns, who acknowledge Sargent's presence. One of the Unicorns gave a knock on the door and second later, a gruff voice asked, "What is it?"

"You have a visitor, sir. He has returned from the forest." an Unicorn said.

"Very well. Let him in." a gruff voice ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The door opened and Sargent walked in. He immediately spotted Sargent Major, a navy blue Unicorn in black military uniform, sitting behind his simple designed oak desk, doing the paperwork. Unlike most of Unicorns, this one preferred to use his hooves to do the paperwork as he claimed that using magic is a sign of laziness. A tan Earth Pony stood at a meter away from the desk and saluted to Sargent Major.

"Sir!"

"At ease, Sargent." a middle-aged Unicorn spoke in gruff voice as he paused his work and stared at Sargent, who lowered his hoof. "Report."

"Sir! As per ordered, we've scouted further than usual perimeter for four hours, on the ground, in designated high-risk zones..." Referring to the areas where the Ponies and others get attacked and killed by the monsters for 5 weeks. Ever since the Griffons burn Echoberg, the numbers of Ponies, Griffons, and Hunthounds (one of Dogkin race) have been increasing with some died in violent way while few just plain disappeared. The companies that manufacture and/or transport the goods have been voicing their concern as even with armed military escort, they still get attacked by the monsters.

However, the forest has been quiet for last 12 days the patrol squads were unable to find anything that has to do with the Pokemon. Over eleven cargo trips, escorted by military, reached to Fort Maneway without being ambushed. This puzzled the Ponies, Griffons, and Dogkin military. Sargent continued, "It's just as Sargent Rain said yesterday and days before. There's...nothing."

"Nothing..." Sargent Major repeated as he stared with look that said 'That is bull and I don't believe it'.

Sargent began to elaborated, "Yes, sir. No blood, no corpse, no wreckage, not footprint...Not even body fluid or waste could be found. Just nothing, sir. It is as Pokemon just gave up on-"

"They're up to something. Probably to get us lower our guard..." Sargent Major growled, "They must be-" He got interrupted by screaming and hollering outside his office. Second later, the door barged opened, startling Sargent Major and Sargent as an Unicorn ran into the office with panicked expression. They could see the Unicorn's armor has few slash marks that look recent and the blood on his face and below.

"IT'S THE POKEMON! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! THEY JUST PASSED THROUGH THE GATE AND OVER THE WALL!"

"WHAT!" Sargent Major bellowed, "HOW?"

"I DON'T KNOW! RIGHT NOW, THEY BUTCHERING US LIKE PIGS! EVERYTHING'S CHAOTIC!" an Unicorn answered with his eyes wide open, displaying fear. Sargent could see his chest huffing. Sargent asked, "What gate did they go through?"

The Unicorn doesn't answer right away as he continued to breath in panic manner. Sargent Major barked out, "SOLDIER! WHAT GATE DID THEY USED?"

"THE FRONT GATE! THEY BROKE THROUGH THE FRONT GATE!" an Unicorn then whimpered, "They butchered them...They butchered them..."

Sargent Major growled as his horn lit up and his armor flew off the wall toward him. While putting the armor on, Sargent Major barked out an order, "Sargent! Go out there and tell whoever leading to rally up the defense! I will be there. Now go!"

"Yes, sir!" Sargent saluted and immediately ran out of the office, leaving Sargent Major alone with whimpering Unicorn who explained how the Pokemon managed to prevent the gate guards from touching the alarm horn and how he managed to get away from the gate.

**Outside...**

Sargent is dismay as he learned that already twenty minutes passed, the Pokemon has overwhelmed 27 percent of Fort Maneway, because somepony kept ordering retreating. Not to mention that the alarm went off too late. This allowed the enemies to pass through the Front Gate and the stone wall undeterred and gained the ground and momentum, killing Ponies left and right while wrecking or burning the buildings such as the barracks. Sargent is currently engaging a ferret-like enemy who, despite its tan fur long body with brown stripes, has proven to too agile to get hit by sword. He spotted its paws glowed in sinister purple color and rolled over side way as he has no intention of trying to block it. He has seen nasty damages from similar glowing paws/claws but different color inflicted on unfortunate Ponies.

He countered with thrusting his sword toward a ferret-like enemy. To his annoyance, this blasted ferret has incredibly fast reflex and avoid his thrust like he's slow as snail. "Hold still!" He growled as he now used combination of thrusting and slashing at ferret Pokemon. It effortlessly evades all of them. He attacked faster, hoping to move this ferret enemy toward the building, where it would less way to dodge.

He swung his sword too high, exposing an opening for ferret-like enemy. It immediately spotted it and lunged forward with paws in front.

"Oft!" Sargent grunted as he got pushed to the ground with his sword flew out of his hoof. A ferret enemy towered over him who growled at him with paws glowing in purple color. "Come on! I'm not scared of you monster!" he growled back, glaring at ferret Pokemon. in seemly act of fate, a spear flew from right and pierced through ferret enemy's upper body, dragging the body with it. The spear, with ferret Pokemon on it, sticks into the building's stone side. The ferret Pokemon struggled in attempt to free itself from spear and few seconds later, it went dead with blood flowing out of its body onto the dirt.

"Sir! You're okay?" a orange Earth Pony appeared and pulled Sargent's hoof.

"I'm fine." Sargent said, move quickly to pick his sword up with his hoof. Without saying anything, which is unnecessary since he's still in middle of fierce combat, Sargent immediately charged toward nearby Pokemon, a deer with flowers on horns, that just kicked an Unicorn in head. An Unicorn fell to the ground lifelessly with broken neck. Sargent swung his sword at deer-like enemy's head.

_Schrick!_

His sword sliced a deer's horns with flowers off, causing his enemy to growl and opened its mouth to form brilliant green orb. Sargent doesn't have time to react when green orb fired from his enemy's mouth in close range. Sargent grunted loudly as his armor took the impact from green orb that pushed him away from the deer-like enemy. He then felt his neck being squeezed and his body lifted in air. Sargent began to choke when his neck get further contracted. He, unintentionally, dropped his sword and began to hit on whatever grasping his neck. Whatever holding him has iron grip that further cut oxygen flow.

"_Tartarus! This is how I'm going to die? Curse you-_"

_CRACK!_

Sargent's neck has been snapped and whatever holding him dropped a corpse.

**In Pokemon's POV...**

"You lost your horns..." a male voice bluntly stated with his eyes on Sawsbuck, who glared at him and muttered, "My horns will...grow back. Thanks for save, Armbolt." A Sawsbuck formed a green orb and fired it at another Pony before engaging it in close combat, leaving his savoir who stared at a corpse whose neck he just snapped before looking at the sight of the Ponies that are being killed by fellow Pokemon.

Armbolt, an Electavire, chuckled and took a leap to join in the destruction with his fists engulfed in electricity. Descending toward a group of Ponies standing close to each other, Armbolt slammed his Thunder Punch into two Ponies who got shocked and crushed. The other Ponies roared, charging toward him with swords and spears. Armbolt grinned as he, with his fists still coated with electricity, battered the weapons away and punched the Ponies, sending electricity through their armor and body.

Armbolt, still grinning, slapped the Pony after Pony before grabbing a red Pony's head with two hands. The Pony isn't too heavy as Armbolt lifted it up to eye level. He could see the fear in its wide eyes. He applied the pressure by slowly pushing his hands toward each other, causing it to scream in agony.

"Armbolt! Stop playing with that Pony! Finish it off already!" Armbolt, still holding Pony, turned to see a Sceptile who just cut a horn Pony's head off with Leaf Blade. Seeing the look from Sceptile and few Pokemon, Armbolt sighed and used his incredible physical strength to crush a red Pony's skull with both hands.

"Hmmp." Armbolt casually toss a corpse at a group of now retreating Ponies before letting out Thunderbolt, shocking several Ponies. Sceptile, using his impressive speed and Leaf Blade, ran through the shocked Ponies and cut them apart. Several projectiles flew from air toward Sceptile who noticed in time and managed to deflect them all with his blades. The projectiles bounced on the ground harmlessly and Armbolt, without wasting a second, gathered his energy and opened his mouth to breathe a long stream of flame. His Flamethrower dealt intense burn, causing unfortunate Ponies who got hit to screamed and fell off the building, burning.

Armbolt let out a bellow as he, along with other Pokemon, chased after the retreating Ponies.

**Later...In different area..In general POV...**

"AHH!" an Unicorn screamed as he got thrown by Pangoro, flailing his limbs helplessly. His skull, followed by neck and spine, shattered upon hitting solid stone. A corpse, after splattering blood on the stone wall, fell to the dirt only to get trampled by two Earth Ponies trying to get away from Machoke who later crushed an Unicorn corpse.

"Gruuuuh!" a Machoke bellowed before lifting a debris and was about to throw it at two running Earth Ponies, he felt something went through his back. Machoke, still holding debris, look down and saw that he has been stabbed by a spear, sticking out of abdomen. Growing, Machoke turned around to see an Earth Pony, who's now backing away. Growling, Machoke held a debris with one hand and walked toward Earth Pony.

Earth Pony spun himself to make dash in opposite direction, however he tripped over small debris that's lying on the ground. He look up just in time to see Machoke slamming debris into his head. His head got crushed easily by debris and Machoke's strength, causing the body to be motionless after two seconds of moving limbs.

"NOOO!" Machoke turned his head to his left to see a tan Unicorn's horn lighting up and felt spear went out of his body. Machoke grunted as purplish-blue blood gushing out of his abdomen and back. An Unicorn, using magic, threw a bloodied spear toward Machoke who was too slow to dodge or to catch it. The spear stabbed into his upper left chest. Machoke roared and pulled spear out, ignoring pain before moving toward an Unicorn.

Seeing incoming bleeding Machoke with spear in hand, an Unicorn charged her horn with visible yellow orb at the tip of horn. She fired a yellow beam that burst through the air toward Machoke.

"Grr...Uhhh!" Machoke screamed as he got pushed away right into the building that's halfway destroyed. The impact of Machoke slammed into the wall, caused part of second floor to collapse on him. An Unicorn huffed as she stared at the building briefly before she look at where dead Earth Pony laying on the ground with debris on crushed head.

It seem she forgot that she's still in middle of brutal combat between Pokemon and Ponies when a female Seviper took an advantage of this and slithered behind her. The Unicorn, still huffing and unaware, felt two sharp object digging into her neck as well as her body being wrapped by scaly thing. The Unicorn gasped with her pupil expanding as the venom flowing from Seviper's fangs directly into her neck. Seviper wrapped an Unicorn's body tighter and tighter until she felt the bones cracked.

After pulling fangs out, she unwrapped herself and move on to kill more Ponies as the Pokemon continued to advance. Pangoro used Hammer Arm to crush Unicorn's chest. Several Mightyena and Zangoose tore the Ponies apart with teeth, claws, and team coordination. Several Victribeel, Tangrowth, and Tangela suffocated the Ponies to death with Vine Whip. A Ferrothorn ambushed few Ponies trying to take cover inside the building by jumping down on them and mash them with all three spike ball whips, tearing the armor and flesh while the Ponies screamed.

Rhydon, Rhyhorn, Graveller, and other Rock- and Ground-type Pokemon barged through the building by building, crushing the unfortunate ones inside and sometime, the building collapsed. Scyther, Furret, Simisage, Sceptile, and others jumped or climbed to the top of the building before disposing the Pony crossbowers, who have been taking shots at Pokemon. Number by number, the Ponies fall.

The Pokemon, after hours, have already overrun almost 75 percent of Fort Maneway, pushing the Pony Royal Army to the corner. Just when the Ponies thought the monsters going to overrun the remaining 30%, they suddenly began to retreat. One second, the hundreds of monsters were charging toward them and the next second, they turned around and ran away in opposite direction. For nearly thirty minutes, they watched the Pokemon retreating out of the fort, disappearing into the forest. In their retreat, they left the number of corpses, crumbled and ruined buildings, and fire.

Fort Maneway, the largest Pony Royal Army base and training camp in Balistricca continent, is ruined. The military waited almost a day and half just to make sure that the Pokemon are not coming back before doing damage check, salvaging, and cleaning along with cremation of Ponies who fought and died to defend Fort Maneway. The reinforcement from Ponies and Griffons arrived few days later to help Fort Maneway.

* * *

**Author: **That was invasion of Fort Maneway. Yes, Pokemon ran away after gaining 3/4 of the fort. Next one will take place in different continent. Yup, won't see Balistricca for while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** We the Pokemon

Pokemon-My Little Pony crossover

**Rate:** M for violence

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony; they are own by their respective owners and creators. Pokemon is own by Nintendo while My Little Pony is own by Hasbro.

**Warning:** This is AU Pokemon and AU My Little Pony (MLP). Contain violence, gore, and death. Also contain swearing.

**Summary:** Long time ago, the Pokemon race has been living in different world that is free of the titanic monsters. However, the natives do not want them as they find the Pokemon race to be invasive and dangerous. Years later and after numbers of Pokemon deaths, the Pokemon decided to wage the war.

Ch 9

**Great Crimson Barren, Indomitia continent...afternoon...**

Great Crimson Barren, to those who don't live in Indomitia, is one of the world's most depressing places to visit for sight-seeing, even for the historians. To the Minotaurs and the Centuars, Great Crimson Barren is part of their history. Particularly, the history of bloody wars including the previous one, the 9 Years War, waged between the now Minotaur Dominion and the now Centaur Ascendancy. For 5,000 years, the barren itself has been used as the battlefield countless time since the time of the ancient Minos Empire, the very first Minotaur empire to be formed with Emperor Minos the First as ruler and had lasted for nearly 450 years before the Second Minos Empire and afterward rise.

It is said that back in the ancient time when the Minos Empire were expanding and claiming the land, the ancient Minotaurs made the first contact with the Centaurs when exploring the now barren that once was a lush grassland. There are two different conflicting versions of what happened during the first contact. According to the Minotaur historians, the ancient Minotaur scouts invited the Centaurs and shared the foods with them in attempt to be 'friend' with them. However, when the Centaurs displayed their vileness and killed all but one Minotaur with the survivor managed to escape and told what happened to nearby military camp. Emperor Minos, upon learning the vile action of the Centaurs, sent the armies through the former lush steppe to punish the Centaurs.

The Centaur historians, on other side, claimed that it was the ancient Centaurs who invited the Minotaur scouts to their camp and shared the foods with them before letting the scouts go. Next day, the scouts returned with more Minotaurs and attacked the camp. Upon learning the event, the ancient Centaur Ixian Empire sent own armies through the now barren to bring justice against the savage Minotaur.

The first war between the Minotaurs and the Centaurs begun and had lasted until both ancient Minos Empire and Ixian Empire (Centaur) collapsed from civil war along with drought followed by famine. The green steppe slowly shifted into the lifeless barren after the Centaurs discovered their affinity to fire and bought burning destruction, aided by drought. It is said that the dirt and sand became red as blood due to the incredibly large number of Minotaurs and Centaurs fought and bled to death. It started when the drought and famine ended the Second Minos Empire and Nephe Empire, the successor after the Ixian Empire, rise and sent their armies to wage war against each other to burn villages after villages. Raping the females and enslaving the survivors. Piling the dead ones. As with their predecessors, both empires lasted several hundred years and collapsed with the Third Minos Empire and the Second Nephe Empire took their place and the racial hatred between them grew.

The history repeated for nearly 3,000 years until the great daemon with grotesque appearance and terrifying power appeared before the Minotaur Thesus Empire and the Centaur Dyos Empire. The terrible daemon, attracted by destruction and chaos, crushed both empires mercilessly and reign over the Minotaurs and Centaurs for almost three hundred years before it disappeared to somewhere, leaving both of them to start their bitter recovery. 75 years later, the Minotaurs and Centaurs, along with their own allies, were in middle of the war before a great white Alicorn appeared with immerse power and halted the war itself. The great white Alicorn forced both emperors to sign the truce and bind the blood of their race to it through use of powerful, but unknown magic.

It was the first era of 'peace' and 'harmony' between the Minotaurs and Centaurs. However, the truce lasted for slightly over thousand years before the great white Alicorn known as Celestia, the so-called the Sun Princess, disappeared. The Centaur Ascendancy, ruled by few powerful families, waited for year before attacking one of the Minotaur Dominion cities, starting the 9 Years War. The war ended after the Centaurs and their allies suffered the casualty losses to the daemons known as the Pokemon. The Centaurs, after killing the ruling families and replaced them with a dictator, demanded for truce and the emperor of Minotaur Dominion was forced by allies to agree as the Pokemon have killed hundreds of Minotaur soldiers. The Minotaurs and the Centaurs agreed to 'cast their racial hatred aside' and to 'focus on common enemy' with the leaders of several races being the witnesses. One of the agreements is that the Minotaurs will not step onto the Centaurs' side and the Centaurs will not step onto the Minotaurs' side.

Which is why, somewhere in the Great Crimson Barren, we see a party of seven Minotaurs, all males and wearing dark blue armor and armed with axes and crossbows, could be seen running. The leader, whose armor has copper colored insignia of Sargent on chest, barked out in harsh tone, "Move faster! Daemon's getting away!"

The Minotaurs growled and ran harder as they have been tasked to hunt and capture a daemon that has appearance of spiky pangolin with large claws or rather, broken claws. It, along with few daemons, has managed to escaped A said daemon is getting dangerously closer to the line with the Centaurs on other side. Should they fail to capture it before it cross the line, they will have to return and report their failure to their superior.

"It will not cross the line. Failure's not an option." a navy blue Minotaur named Sargent Zinc thought, huffing as he led his squad toward the line. As he and his squad moved, they suddenly heard a loud critter-like cry not far from their current position.

"Quickly! It's near!" Sargent Zinc barked as he made quick hand gesture, causing his group to pick up the pace through the hilly grim barren. His teeth gritted when his nose caught sniff of the most hatred enemies.

**Later...**

"This is...bullshit." Sargent Zinc growled as he and other six Minotaurs stared at bleeding corpse of pangolin daemon with spear in it. He mentally cursed at a corpse that is lying on the other side of the line. He glared at a group of eight Centaurs, all dressed in red armor and armed with spears and crossbows. The Minotaurs behind him nodded as they took position around him with their weapons readied. Seven of the Centaurs pointed their weapons at the Minotaurs.

The two different races glared at each other as they stood on the hills on opposite sides of the line without saying anything. One could sense the hatred between them. The reddish brown Centaur with curve goat horns on sides of his head, presumably the one who killed a pangolin daemon with spear, broke the tensed silence between them.

"Well...well...well. What do we have here? A group of beasts appeared with their crude toys." He spoke snidely, not bothering to hide his disgust, with his hands wide before putting them down. Sargent Zinc tightened his grip on crossbow with half of the Minotaurs growled when being referred as 'a group of beasts', a grave insult to entire Minotaur race.

"_Bolt through his mouth. Bolt through his fucking mouth. It will take just one bolt._" Sargent Zinc thought.

"For what purpose I wonder..." An orange-red Centaur continued as his eyes briefly moved onto the corpse before back on the Minotaurs, feigning shock and apologetic, "Oh, were you trying to kill or perhaps, capture this pest? My humble apology, but it crossed the line." His voice mocked the Minotaurs.

"You goat fuckers..." Sargent Zinc snarled with saliva fell from his muzzle. The 8th Centaur sneered while a brown Centaur with spear, next to him, angrily shouted, "What did you called us!" Like reddish brown Centaur, he has curve goat horns and shared more similar smell and face.

Despite having equine body with 4 hooves and believed to be hybrid of horse and some sort of ape, the Centaurs' head and face resembled the goat more than ape. Thus, 'goat fuckers' is used to insult the Centaurs.

Sargent Zinc spat a blob of saliva at the ground when a spear-less Centuar raise both hands and said, "Now now, let's us be civilized. No need for insults and violence After all, we don't want to be like these mongrels. Do we?" Some of the Centaurs nodded in agreement.

A brown Centaur, still staring at the Minotaurs with loath, said, "No...We're not-"

"RAAARRRRRRR!" Both the Centaurs and the Minotaurs heard a daemon-like roar echoing from the mountain in sight on the Centaur land. A powerful roar that can travel couple miles from the mountain. A brown Centaur cursed and said, "We should head back to the base! It must be the daemons!" Like the Minotaurs, the Centaurs called Pokemon the daemons as some of Pokemon bear similar resemblance to creatures in their myth along with destructive 'magic' of their. Out of all continents today, Indomitia is the most dangerous and harsh continent to live with large number of ridiculously powerful Pokemon while Equestria is still considered as the most peaceful even Pokemon there.

A reddish brown Centaur stared at Sargent Zinc briefly before addressing his fellow Centaurs, "Lower your weapon, we're wasting time with them. We're going back." He began to walked down the hill to where a dead pangolin daemon at, ignoring the stares, and retrieved his spear. Looking upward at the Minotaurs standing on hill, a reddish brown Centaur sneered and called out, "Go back to your shit hole" before walking away and disappeared along with other Centaurs.

Sargent Zinc stared at dead daemon that's still on Centuars' land before growling an order, "Let's go. We're going to report our...failure."

The other Minotaurs spat on the ground before they departed from the line, leaving pangolin daemon to rot.

* * *

**Author: **There you go. A chapter, starring Minotaurs and Centaurs. They hold nothing but extremely racial hatred to each other as they have long bloody history of wars, atrocities, and horrors they have inflicted on each other since ancient time. However, they 'know' that they need to tone their hatred down to focus on daemons (Pokemon) as they have power to destroy them. Yes, they do use the words "fuck" and "shit".

Here's general appearance of Minotaurs and Centaurs so you get an idea of what they look like in this story.

**Minotaurs-** Believed to be hybrids of bull and some sort of unknown ape. Average height for male adult is 2.13 m (7 ft) to 2.43 m (8 ft) while female adult is 1.67 m (5.5 ft) to 1.98 m (6.5 ft). They generally have one or two colors of their coat/fur/both (depending on whether they shave some of fur into coat or not) such as brown, blue, black, gray, yellow, and red. The color of their eyes is blue, brown, green, black, yellow, or red. The shape of their horns varies from short pointy horns to long curve horns (like Texas longhorn). Some Minotaurs are muscular while some are not. Their military armor, covering from top to bottom, is dark blue and have symbol on the center of chest, representing the Minotaur Dominion which is a gold color outline shaped like a bull with fist on forehead and no visible eye.

**Centaurs- **Believed to be hybrids of horse and some sort of unknown ape, though as mentioned; their head and face are similar to goat. Average height for male and female adults is 1.82 m (6 ft) to 2.74 m (9 ft). Brown, red, orange, black, and white are common color of their coat and skin. The mono- or bi-color of their eyes is red, yellow, black, and/or gray. The shape of their horns varies from long thin horns on top of head to sharp thick slightly curved horns on sides of head that pointed forward. Some Centaurs are muscular while some are not. Their military armor, covering from upper body to equine body, is red and have symbol located on upper left chest, representing the Centaur Ascendancy which is black color circle above two hands.

Yes, the Minotaurs and Centaurs are very tall, when standing next to Ponies, Griffons, Horses, Zebras, and others.


End file.
